Give me Some of You Tonight?
by D-Wadegurl
Summary: Beca has some major feels for Chloe. Chloe knows there's something going on between them, but is she willing to accept her feelings? And what happens when Aubrey comes into the picture too?
1. Chapter 1 - Hold me, please

Chloe's P.o.v -  
_I have no clue what I'm going to tell Beca. I want to talk about our feelings. There's something weird going on between us and I don't know what it is. I want to find out what all this means. _

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

"Oh, um, hi Beca."

"Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Uhh... nothing, I was just on my way to see you.. But I can come back i-if it's not a good time."

"No no, it's fine Chloe. I'm not doing anything. What did you want to see me for?"

_I don't know why, but after she asked me that I lost my nerve and couldn't muster up the courage to ask her anything. _

"Umm, you know what, never mind.. I'll catch you later."

I turn around and start to walk away, but Beca grabbed me, spun me around and kissed me on the lips!

"Mmmph," I pushed Beca off of me gently, but honestly my mind is blank. I'm surprised I even have the instincts to push her off.

"Beca! W-what are y-you doing?"

"You can't deny it!" Beca told me desperately.

"Deny what? How can you do this to me? Beca, I thought we were best friends? You lied to me this whole time!"

"Chloe, you make me feel like no one has before. I've never loved anyone more than you. I don't care that you're a girl. I just wanna be with you and not in a one night stand kind of way. In a, I want to hold your hand in my hand forever."

"That's sweet Beca, but I'm not interested in girls..."

"You can't tell me you're into Jesse?! That's not fair Chloe!"

"I don't care if it's not fair! I can't love you Beca, I just can't...I'm s-so so-sorry."

I begin to sob uncontrollably, so Beca gathers me in her arms and hugs me so tight that my heart nearly explodes right then and there.

"It's okay Chloe; we don't have to do anything. I will wait an eternity for you."

"Can you just hold me tonight?"

"I sure can Chloe."

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

* * *

**Question: One shot? Yes or no?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sun Rise Poet

**I don't know why I made another Beca/Chloe story, but I did. I guess I just have so many Bechloe feels. Cuz I seriously wrote all of chapter 1 in the span of 20 minutes.**

**Since people want it to be more than a one-shot, I'll keep writing. It may not be as long as my other story: Titanium is a Type of Metal? But I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

Beca's P.o.v -  
_I woke up in our apartment with Chloe sound asleep. The sun hasn't risen just yet, but I'm sure she'll emerge from her slumber soon. I totally sound like a sappy poet, but she's so cute when she's sleeping. She looks so serene and I just wanna cuddle with her forever. I would never admit that I love to cuddle with anyone else. Chloe is the only person who knows and I'd like to keep it that way. But God, I love her so much and I know she loves me back. It's scary, of course it is. But I'd do anything and everything for her. It's horrifying putting yourself up on a pedestal for everyone to see because no one wants to be judged. I bet that's exactly how Chloe feels now. Frightened by what her friends and family will say, frightened by what society will say. It's easy to conform to society's rules and expectations when you don't want to be looked at differently. The best thing is to be brave in the midst of a crisis or hard time. Having the courage to step out of your comfort zone or do something out of the ordinary is impressive because most people just won't do it. I'm a completely different person than I was a Barden College. I'm not afaid of what anyone says anymore and I'm not afraid to go out on a limb and be vulnerable. Chloe is absolutely petrified of what's happening between us, but she's different._

She doesn't follow the rules of the world. Yet, she still says she can't be with me. I think it's more that she won't get in a relationship, rather than can't. Now Chloe is letting social standards control how she dictates her life and that's not like her. We've both never been with a girl, but that doesn't mean it won't work out. We have to try. But I'd never force her to do anything that she isn't ready for.

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

"Hey there sleepyhead," I greeted with a smile and a slight tug of my heart

"Oh Beca, hi...I fell asleep on your bed. Umm, I'm s-sorry. I really didn't mean to overstay. It's just, I didn't know that you felt...and then I was crying and you held me. I'm just so confused and I don't know-"

"Chloe, it's okay; you don't have to be sorry. It was nice to be able to hold you and sleep peacefully for a change." _She really is an adorable babbler.  
_  
"Oh, um, really?" She meekly replied.

"Yeah, you don't need to apologize. We'll figure out what's going on between us and if you don't like it, then I guess we don't have to do anything. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable."

"Thanks Becs, I'm glad you're not f-forcing an ultimatum on me. I don't know if I could handle it."

_I'd never make her choose an ultimatum, especially not in the fragile state she's in._

"I would never do that to you. That would be plain cruel. I do want you to know that I love you and I always will."

"I love you too Beca, but I don't know if I'm in love with you..."

_It stung when Chloe said that. It stung a lot. But she said she doesn't know, so there is hope. Right now she's scared and I don't think she knows where her emotions stand. At least, that's what I'm hoping and aiming for. I can't cry.  
_  
"I don't know either Chloe. Only you do," I said with a quiver in my voice.

"I know. I know my feelings for you are strong. I don't know if it's love or friendship."

"Don't you think it's worth finding out? Maybe it won't work out, but it's worth a try in my opinion."

"What would happen if it didn't work out, where would we go from there. What would happen to our friendship? D-did y-you even think about that? I don't wanna lose you as a friend, ever!"

"We'd always be friends Chlo. Nothing would ever make me not want to be your friend even if we broke up in the future."

_Where did all this doubt come from all of a sudden? I wouldn't drop Chloe no matter what happens between the two of us. She's insecure and I wonder if she's worried about how Aubrey and her family would respond. Aubrey's her best friend, so she should support her in any way possible and the same goes for her family. _

"That makes me happy to hear. I want to be best friends forever and ever. I'm sorry if I'm being childish and selfish."

"You're not being selfish. Maybe a little childish, but that's alright. I love all your little quirks. The way you automatically cuddle up to me when you're asleep, humming songs when you're happy, being kind to people who don't deserve it, being clueless about the inside scoop, stuttering when you're nervous, and babbling on about anything. This all makes you who you are and I love you."

"W-wow, that's so nice of you to say," Chloe responded with a tiny blush.

"I think its way more than nice, I think its love. You know what; I know I'm in love because I'm noticing every single little quirk about you. I can't live without you Chlo. I want to wake up beside you every morning and I want to be able to hold you every night."

Chloe's face is beet red. _I must have said something right.  
_  
"Tha-that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," she rushed out. "Maybe you should be a poet."

"Aww, come on, you can't be serious. No guy has ever said they want to wake up beside you every morning?" I questioned.

_How could they not want to wake up to Chloe every sun rise and snuggle every sunset? Okay, I really am sounding like a romanticism poet now.  
_  
"Nope, I've had plenty of boyfriends, but I never got serious enough with any of them. They've told me they love me, but I think they just wanted to "get some." It hurt because I truly wanted it to work. That's why I'm afraid to get too close with people. I don't want to get my heart broken over and over."

"Well I just put my heart on the line with some romantic poetry as you would say. Do you believe I love you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then may I be your sun rise poet for today?"

"Could you be my sun rise poet forever?"

"Anything for you Chloe."

Chloe leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek.

_I did not expect that. I almost fainted and my insides melted again and again._

"W-what does this mean?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out, together Beca."

"Me too Chloe. Let's go watch the sun rise. It's almost as beautiful as you are."

With a blush she replied, "Okay, sun rise poet, I think you used up all your magic earlier," she said in a sarcastic playful manner and a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, it's the truth! Get ready for snuggling Chlo!"

_Maybe everything would be okay after all. Not exactly easy, but I'm fine with that as long as I have Chloe in my life._


	3. Chapter 3 - Best Friend Blues

"I don't aca-prove of this."

"Bree, I really like her."

"I don't care. I will go over there and squash Beca. She's nearly a certified midget."

_Aubrey always has to insult Beca no matter what. It's habitual for her and she seems to get amusement out of teasing Beca. She acts as if she hates Beca, but I know she doesn't. She wants to protect me from from Beca's alternate ways; make sure I don't stray far from her standards. Whatever that means...  
_  
"Beca's not a midget. She's just a unique individual who happens to be fun size." _I don't know why, but I always feel the need to defend Beca._"You don't hate Beca, do you Aubrey?"

Aubrey sighs loudly over the phone. "You would say fun size, wouldn't you? Nothing you can say will convince me to like Beca. I might possibly tolerate her; only for you Chloe."

I laugh at Aubrey. "Well, she is fun size and I'm sure I can find some way for you two to get along." _I smirked because no one can hate Beca. She speaks her mind, but she isn't overbearing and definitely does not have to be in control like Aubrey. _

Aubrey giggles half heartedly. "Chlo, I know you want everyone to get along, but that's like Fat Amy running a marathon...for fun. It's not going to happen and neither is Beca and I becoming friends. I'm sorry."

_She wasn't sorry._

"You're not sorry. Don't say that. You refuse to get along with Beca even though it's very possible. I don't like you two fighting," I say seriously.

"Aca-scuse me? We won't ever cooperate with one another and I don't want to have to see or talk to her unless it's at Bella's practice. I really am sorry. I'm sorry that she has to wear those ear monstrosities. I'm sorry she doesn't know how to listen. And I'm sorry we ever asked her to audition!" Aubrey screamed in an uncontrollable fit.

"Aca-scuse me? Aca-scuse you! Beca was right. I need to stand up for myself. Even if she wanted to try to be civil towards you, it wouldn't work. You don't like her. You criticize her every move and you don't want me to be friends with her. Are you jealous of her?" I ranted on in a rage of fury.

"You are aca-unbelievable! It's not fair that she's taking my best friend away. I thought we were inseparable. You're replacing me!" Aubrey yelled spitefully.

_She doesn't get it. No one could ever replace Aubrey. She's been my best friend since we've both been at Barden. She'll always be my best friend.  
_  
"Aubrey."

"What Chlo?"

"No one can replace you. Not even Beca. I love both of you."

"But who do you love more?" Aubrey angrily questioned.

"Why are you asking me that? I love both of you equally," _I conveyed, hoping she'd understand that I'm not some silly prize to be lost or won. I hate when they want me to choose between them.  
_  
"I get that you love both of us; it's a different kind of love though. You love me as a best friend. You love Beca as that special somebody. You're in love with her and you'd choose her over me any day, wouldn't you?" Aubrey displayed a desperate tone that showcased her insecurity about our friendship.

"...I-I am in love with Beca. Why is that such a problem? I'm not going to drop you if Beca and I begin dating."

Aubrey went into panic mode. "I-it's an aca-tastrophe. I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend and nothing will ever change that!"

"You'll hate me if I tell you." _This sounded more serious than that time Lily told us she ate her twin in the womb. _

I dove in with honesty in my statements. "You're a little uptight Aubrey, but I could never ever hate you. Don't you think I would have said bye earlier if I didn't want to be your friend?" _I'm nearly on the verge of tears at this stage. _

She paused a moment. "Please don't start crying Chlo. You know I don't stand a chance. To answer your question, I don't know if you would have had the guts to say bye to me." _What does Aubrey mean by that? Is she implying I'm spineless? _"You're kind of reserved or impartial when it comes to decision time. I'm not saying it's necessarily bad or anything. You are just not the take charge type of woman. And that's okay with me. Too many similar qualities will create conflict. There always needs to be leaders and followers. You're a follower and I'm a leader."

"I get it...you're pretty much calling me a spineless crybaby. You also think I don't have a mind of my own..." I start to sob. "Th-that's okay, maybe I'm not overly controlling and maybe I don't have a temper tantrum when things don't go my way. A-and maybe people like me because of that. But I guess I'll never know unless I ask. Except; I don't have the guts to ever ask them, right? I don't have a backbone, so how would I know? How would I know what's best?"

"You're being ridiculous," she retaliates. _It's as if nothing I say matters._"Beca changed you."

_I don't get mad often, but now I was angry. Frustrated. Fuming. _

"Beca didn't change me. I changed myself. She taught me that I can have a voice; that I can have a say in the group. Even if she did change me, it would be for the better. Sure, she's more of a lone wolf type of person. At least she has the decency to treat me well. I've known you longer and you treat me horribly..." _This is the first time I'm being completely honest with her and it feels like a weight lifted off my shoulders...in a way. _

"Did you know it's been over two months since you've given me a hug?" Tears are streaming down my face.

"What does PDA have to do with anything? You can't let Beca put a rift between us!" Aubrey cried out. I c-can't be your best friend if you put her above me!"

"It doesn't have to be PDA, but I want to be able to hug my best friend. Beca is not putting a rift between us and I'm not putting anyone above anyone! You're both important to me!" I cry out, trying to get her to understand.

"You don't get it! You're going to have to make a choice whether you want to or not."

_There she goes bossing me around again. Acting like she knows what's best for me._

"I don't want to make a choice!"

"You have to Chloe."

"No, I don't!"

"I can't do this anymore. I've held in my feelings for too long. I love you Chloe. I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry; I ruined everything, didn't I? Goodbye."

Beep beep beep.

BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE BECA/CHLOE

* * *

**There's the twist I'll put into the story. Hoping it's a twist everyone will enjoy? Maybe possibly? Review and feel free to tell me:)**


End file.
